


Off the record

by Petra



Series: How to Marry a Millionaire [4]
Category: DCU - Comicsverse
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-09
Updated: 2006-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://rubynye.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://rubynye.livejournal.com/"><strong>rubynye</strong></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Off the record

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/profile)[**rubynye**](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/).

  
"Did you have a good date?" Nightwing asks in the morning.

Sharri Frank, of the Princeton Franks, in rose taffeta -- Bruce can still smell her perfume.

"It was passable," Bruce says, and kisses one of his unexplained hickeys. "I didn't think you had time to read society columns."

Nightwing strokes his hair. "It's important to gather as much information about subjects of observation as possible," and his tone is Batman's.

"You're observing me?" Bruce takes his hand and kisses his fingertips. "How sweet."

"Not in the strictest sense, but --" Nightwing shivers. "To be properly -- careful -- I'd have to follow you to that sort of event."

Bruce smiles indulgently. "You'd need a tie. But I'm sure you wear a suit well."

"I do my best," Nightwing says, his breath catching a little as Bruce nuzzles him.

"It would be a most intriguing evening, if you were available," Bruce says against the sculpted muscle of his stomach. "Particularly considering the recent political developments."

Nightwing splutters. "I can see the tabloid headlines -- oh --" that last at a nip. "Bruce Wayne to wed what's-his-name. I'm -- god, Bruce --"

"You're pretty enough no one would laugh."

Nightwing tugs on his hair a little too hard. "It wouldn't work. I -- oh, oh Jesus -- I -- don't --"

Bruce lets him go for a moment and smiles. "I've always believed in the value of a long engagement, anyway."

"I -- good. That's -- good."


End file.
